The present invention relates generally to a tool for facilitating disassembly of suspension components in a vehicle wheel suspension assembly, and more particularly to a tool for facilitating the removal of a vehicular telescopic strut member from a wheel assembly, wherein the strut member, as a component in the wheel suspension assembly, must be separated from the steering knuckle prior to removal. Strut-type suspension systems are well known and commonly used in motor vehicles, with the strut assembly being a perishable component requiring replacement after some reasonably extensive periods of service or resulting from collision damage.
At the present time, strut-type suspensions are preferred for use in automobiles, particularly those designed for conventional on-road service and purposes. Suspensions for these vehicles employ a telescopic strut member which may, in certain instances, function as a shock absorber or dampener as well as a device for properly orienting and positioning the wheel assembly. McPherson struts are perhaps the most commonly employed struts used for this type of assembly, and are particularly useful in independent front and rear suspension systems. For example, the top end of the front wheel strut is securely positioned at a predetermined point in the vehicle chassis, particularly in a tower zone or area immediately above the front wheel assembly. This point may also extend or project modestly into the engine compartment. The bottom end of the strut is typically secured to the steering knuckle by means of a pair of inwardly extending ears which form a portion of the knuckle clamping bracket. Proper positioning of the bottom of the strut is further controlled by conventional linkage, including the fore-and-aft or drag link. The strut member is positioned generally concentrically within a coil spring component in the assembly, with the front struts normally being provided with two side ears which extend radially outwardly from the strut in contact with the base of the coil spring.
Since these strut assemblies frequently have a lifetime which is less than the anticipated lifetime of the vehicle, it becomes necessary to replace these struts from time to time either due to either extensive wear or collision damage. These struts are frequently difficult to remove from the assembly, with the bottom end of the strut ordinarily becoming corroded, and thereby frozen to the inwardly extending ears and surfaces of other portions of the knuckle including the clamping bracket. For example, corrosion initiated primarily by electrolytic action of two dissimilar metals is responsible for the difficulty experienced in removal, with electrolytic corrosion occurring due to the frequent presence of electrolytes such as sodium chloride, calcium chloride, and other ionic materials used in combating ice formation on highway surfaces. Thus, the strut is almost constantly exposed to extremely hostile environments during use, and as such, is subject to this type of corrosion in the process.